The present invention relates to a low-beam headlight for a vehicle.
A low-beam headlight is described in German Patent document DE 33 41 773 A1. This low-beam headlight has a reflector, a light source and a light-permeable disk arranged in the path of the light rays reflected from the reflector. The light-permeable disk has at least one localized optical element, by which the light beam reflected from the reflector is deflected or guided during its passage through it. The light beam issuing from the low-beam headlight has an asymmetrical upper light-dark boundary with an approximately horizontal section directed toward the on-coming traffic side of the vehicle. It also has another section directed toward the side of the vehicle opposite the on-coming traffic side which is arranged at least somewhat higher than the portion directed at the on-coming traffic. The reflector is formed in such a way that a first part of the light beam reflected from a first part of the reflector produces both portions of the light-dark boundary without action of the light-permeable disk. The part of the light beam reflected from the remaining portion of the reflector should pass under the light-dark boundary necessarily by action of the optical elements of the light-permeable disk. The light-dark boundary which the light beam from the low-beam headlight has cannot remain the same for all traffic situations, but must be different for different situations, because of the varying legal regulations in different countries or different types of traffic, which means right-hand traffic and left-hand traffic. Different embodiments of the reflector and the disk are required for different situations with the known low-beam headlight. This requires comparatively large manufacturing costs, since a special manufacturing tool is required for each embodiment of the reflector and also large assembly and logistic expenses are required in order for the embodiment of the reflector required for this application to be maintained.